1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for explosive drilling by means of explosive capsules with a firing device for firing the explosive capsules at a material to be stripped, wherein at least one container with liquid oxygen and at least one container with at least one fuel component are provided.
The invention further relates to a method for explosive drilling.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Devices and methods of this kind that are used for the explosive drilling of earth or rock formations have been known for a long time, as for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,502 or from U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,918. Especially when boreholes are sunk in hard rock formations, such as granite, the specific application of explosive capsules for shattering the rock leads to excellent stripping performances.
However, up to now explosive drilling could not gain ground within a wide range of applications. One of the reasons for this can be found in particular in the extremely strict legal regulations concerning the transport, storage and use of explosives. Especially in the civil sectors these extremely rigorous restrictions for explosives stood in the way of an economic application of explosive drilling.